


Trevor's Inner Thoughts

by TrevorPhilipsIndustries



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, I can't help myself, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorPhilipsIndustries/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: This is some onshot smut told from Trevor's perspective. I figured, I hadn't really seen that before and I wanted to try something different!





	Trevor's Inner Thoughts

God, she was stunning. Porcelain skin, just slightly tanned from the desert sun; just enough so that you could see some faint tan lines where her bikini had hugged her body. Jesus, her body. Hips perfect for grabbing and holding onto. Soft curves and supple breasts. They weren't outrageously perky, mostly because of their size. Tiny blue veins ran along underneath the taut pale skin on her breasts, and in my trance-like state, I bent down slightly and pinched one of her hardened pink nipples. I tugged at it lightly as my fingers slipped away, and a tiny muffled sound escaped her lips.

My God, her lips; perfectly pink and plump and soft like velvet. The corners of her mouth were often turned upwards slightly into a soft smile; almost like she knew something that I didn't. Right now, her lips were a flushed pinkish-red, and slightly puffy from overuse. I stared at them with a broken expression as they slid up and down my cock.

I let out a huff as she dragged her tongue down the underside of my hardened member, and her eyes shot up to meet my gaze. They were dark with lust and clear intent, her pupils blown wide with arousal. She had eyes like none I had ever seen before; a deep chocolate-y brown in dim lighting that drew me in. But when she stepped out into the sunlight, they were orbs of pure amber; I could never bring myself to look away.

I wove my fingers into her thick dark hair and it immediately slipped away from me. It was silky soft and unless you really grabbed hold of it, it would just slide through your fingers. I tangled my hand up in it and tugged at it slightly, and she let out a blissful sounding sigh.

"Baby," I exhaled, and she looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak again, her wet lips never once leaving my skin.

"Your mouth feels so good," I told her between labored breaths.

She pulled her lips off of me and smirked. "Then my pussy is gonna feel amazing," she purred, looking up at me like she had an evil plan.

I nodded slowly and extended both hands out to her to help her off of her knees and back onto her feet. I grabbed at her waist and slowly pulled her flush against my own body, my hands sliding downwards to rest on her hips, and I pressed my fingertips into her skin.

I glanced down at her breasts, pressed against my chest, and I moved to grasp one of them in my hand. I traced tiny circles against the taut skin on the side of her breast and she shivered. I watched her eyebrows curve downwards into a desperate expression when I pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Here, baby," I said softly, taking a few steps forward and backing her up into the side of the bed. "Lie down. I'm gonna make you feel good."

She nodded and did as I had asked of her, slowly shuffling backwards onto the bed, and I crawled over her. My lips, arguably much less soft than hers, trailed wet kisses down her chest, her stomach, along her hip bones. I grasped her thighs and pushed them apart until they touched the sheets. 

I pressed a slow, deliberate kiss against her pubic bone, and she shifted slightly. She reached for me, tangling her fingers in my thinning hair, and she looked at me with anticipation in her eyes.

"Just taste me, Trev," she said softly, and my God, I could've come right then and there.

I nodded in agreement, quickly jumping into action. My tongue slid up over her glistening slit, soaked and dripping with arousal. I licked it up and then used my fingers to gently spread her pussy lips. I stared at her tiny pink clit, partially hooded and swollen well past its normal size. I encircled it with my lips and let out a lewd slurping sound.

Her eyes fluttered shut when my tongue begin circling her little pearl, and she instinctively spread her legs further apart. I rolled her clit around with my tongue, and she gasped. I stared up at her with hungry eyes when I used my fingers to sweep up her dripping juices, and I teased at her entrance.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes still closed, "Please."

I slid two fingers inside of her with ease, never removing my mouth from her clit. She was so wet, I probably could've fit four if I had tried. Her legs were spread wide now, and her feet rested on my shoulder blades. I pumped my fingers in and out of her at a steady pace as I licked and sucked at her swollen clit.

"If you keep up like this, Trev, you're gonna make me come," she sighed, tugging firmly at my hair. 

"Easy there," I chuckled, "I don't have a lotta hair left to start with. Ya ain't gotta take the rest from me."

She let out a soft giggle, which was quickly cut off by a frustrated whine when my fingers slid out of her and I moved her legs aside gently so that I could sit up slightly.

"Why'd you stop?" she whined, looking up at me with desperate eyes and pouty lips.

"I don't want you to come, yet," I told her. I leaned over her form and kissed her passionately before continuing to explain myself.

"I want to feel you come while I'm inside of you," I growled, my voice low and gravelly.

She wriggled around underneath me until she could comfortably wrap her legs around my waist. She threw her arms around me, her hands clasped together at the back of my neck, and she pressed her forehead against mine.

"Come on, then," she whispered, "Fuck me."

Oh God. I'd have to make my mind go elsewhere if I wanted to last very long. She had me so worked up. She looked at me with pleading eyes as I lined myself up at her entrance.

"You ready for me, baby?" I asked her softly, entering her before I had even gotten an answer back. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she whimpered at the new sensation of me filling her up.

I pumped into her slowly and deliberately, trying to savor every little feeling. God, her pussy was so tight. It squeezed me hard as I fucked her. I picked up speed after a couple of minutes, and she let out a breathy moan. She sounded like a goddamn angel. Her moans were soft and feminine; a gentle purr meant to tell me how good I must've felt inside of her.

I stroked into her at a steady pace now, and I kissed her with gusto, panting and grunting in between. I slammed into her particularly hard and she moaned into my mouth as I kissed her. Jesus, I could've busted a nut right then. But I didn't. I focused on her reactions, speeding up even more when I saw her broken expression. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her mouth hung open.

She was close. So was I. I thrusted into her at a rapid pace. Her moans were loud and passion-filled now. It was a good thing neither of us gave a shit who heard whenever we fucked. I grabbed her chin in my hand, rougher than intended, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Come on, baby," I growled, "I wanna feel that pussy clench."

She let out multiple cries of pleasure before her hand snaked down between us towards her little swollen pearl. I swatted her hand away and shook my head at her. I replaced it with my own, rubbing at her clit as quickly as I could.

Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her body was tense. I could tell her orgasm was coming on rapidly. I knew what would get her off. I always knew.

"Come on, my little slut," I growled, pressing frantic, wet kisses along her neck. "Come for me."

Her eyes flew open and she looked absolutely shattered as she stared up at me.

"Call me a slut again," she begged in between moans.

"You're my fucking slut, got it, baby?" I grunted, trying to hold back my own orgasm. I lowered my voice when I spoke again, with the intention of sounding as menacing as possible. "And you'll come for me when I tell you to."

"God, Trevor!" She cried out. Her fingernails dug into my skin as I went to town on her. I could see her dangling right at the edge.

"Fucking come," I demanded, "Come right now."

And I had her. She gasped and shouted out in ecstacy as she came. Her pussy clenched around me rhythmically as I pounded into her, quickly milking me for my own orgasm.

I came so hard that I think I saw stars. I grabbed at her throat with one hand and squeezed, grunting and groaning into her ear as I came.

"Fuck, fuck, Jesus Christ, fuck!" I cursed repeatedly. "Fuck, I love you!"

My head dropped as I came back down to earth, and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. God, she always smelled so good. Her chest heaved in time with mine as she panted and gasped for air. I stroked her cheek lovingly, staring into her eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

I hissed at the increased sensitivity as I pulled out of her, my seed dripping out and spilling all over the sheets.

Her cheeks were still flushed and she was still out of breath when she spoke up again. "Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?" She smiled softly at me. "Or do you just love this?"

I would be one hundred percent lying to her and to myself if I had told her it was only about the sex. Sure, maybe it had started out that way. But things were different now. I felt differently.

"I love you," I blurted out again.

She exhaled and smiled up at me, her arms still wrapped around me. "I love you too, Trevor."


End file.
